Mikey, you're an idiot!
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Mikey Way decides to try drugs, and his older brother, Gerard Way, getting pissed because he used to do the same. SO what does he do to turn his brother away from the deadly chemicals? He only beats the poor bassist's ass raw! WARNINGS: Non-con spanking of an adult, cussing, heavily implied drug use. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT'S THAT SIMPLE.


**Phoenix:** Okay! This request is for Gerard Way spanking his younger brother Mikey for doing something stupid, set on the tour bus during the Revenge era. Best I could come up with was Mikey getting into the drugs and shit Gee used to do and he didn't want Mikey going down the same path he did. Welp, here we go. I apologize in advance if it's terrible. And be warned that after this is posted and gets five reviews, I'll be posting something involving Motionless In White and the singer who many say Chris sings like, and it will going to embarrass the living FUCK out of little Mr. Cerulli. (There was a hint near the end of that sentence! Figure it out and you get a virtual cookie!)

**Marilyn Manson:** SHE OWNS NOTHING. She's just filling a request. She gets no money. So don't get butthurt if you don't like it, just turn your ass around and leave.

**~Start~**

"Has anyone seen my pain pills?" Frank called from his bunk. "Nope." "No, sorry man!" "Nuh-uh!" "Why would I know where they are?" Gerard gave Mikey a questioning look at his response, though said nothing. "God dammit! This is gonna be a real fun show." the guitarist growled sarcastically. "Just use aspirin or something Frankie!" Ray groaned, putting a pillow over his head. Mikey got up and grabbed something from his bunk before rushing into the bathroom. "Mikey?" A few noises were heard before it went silent. After a moment the bassist came out and went back to his bunk.

"You okay Mikey?" Gerard asked, a worried look in his eyes. "Yeah, I just really had to piss." "Okay..." Mikey sighed in relief when his brother didn't press the matter further, feeling a high start to kick in. He had started taking Frank's perscription pain medication after getting an urge to get high. After that he had started looking for dealers in the towns they stopped in, though he hadn't been able to find one in the current town. None that had what he originally wanted, anyway.

The best dealer he had found had given him a resealable vial of Speed and a few syringes, along with a small list of instructions so he didn't overdo it. A little while later, the other band members, except Gerard (unbeknowest to Mikey), had taken their driver out drinking to celebrate finding out he was going to be a father. About an hour after they left, Mikey's high had vanished, and he decided to try his Speed. "Damn, where'd I put those instructions?" he muttered to himself, relaxing a bit when he found them.

He went out to the lounge and sat on the couch, taking out the vial and a syringe. "Okay, how much for a first shot..." After reading over the instructions, he took the cap off of the vial and filled the syringe with the right amount and closed the vial again. He set it a bit clumsily on the table and held the needle above his vein, ready to push it in. "MICHAEL JAMES WAY!" Gerard screeched as he came into the lounge. Mikey jumped and dropped the syringe to his lap.

Gerard stormed over and snatched the vial from the table, reading the label. "Speed?! You should know better than to use drugs after you saw what I went through!" The younger Way brother winced. "You took Frankie's pills, didn't you?!" Mikey looked at the floor. "God dammit Mikey you know better!" He threw the vial to the ground, causing it to shatter and spill its contents. He grabbed the nearest item -a rolled up magazine- and yanked his younger brother into a standing position. "Gee?!" he squeaked.

The singer held onto him and started swatting the bassist's ass with the magazine, causing him to yelp and try to run away. "OW! Stop that!" "How DARE you get into illegal drugs! I can't BELIEVE you'd do this!" Gerard scolded, stopping his assault with the magazine a moment later. Mikey relaxed, thinking it was over. He was dead wrong. His older brother dragged him over to the little dining booth and bent him over it, starting to spank him by hand with no mercy. "OW! GERARD STOP IT!"

Gerard ignored him, pinning his arms to his back and holding him down. Mikey struggled to free himself, though to no avail. He cried out as Gerard started swatting his thighs and lecturing him. "How could you be so stupid, Michael?! You saw what drugs did to me! Did you think it would be different for you? That you wouldn't get addicted? That they wouldn't fuck you up? Well you're wrong! Dead fucking wrong!" Mikey whimpered, his struggles starting to cease. "You're lucky I'm not calling mom and dad about this!"

The bassist bit his lip, his eyes starting to water. "I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered quietly. "You will be when I'm done!" Gerard stopped and forced Mikey to stand up. "Go get my hairbrush, and don't even THINK about arguing!" "Y-Yes sir..." The younger Way quickly went to the bathroom, grabbing the large brush and trudging back out with it, then presenting it to the older Way. He took it and sat down in the booth, about to yank Mikey over his lap before the tall man stepped back. "Michael James." he growled.

Mikey undid his jeans and pushed them, along with his underwear, down to his knees before silently laying over his brother's lap. "Good boy, you saved me the trouble." Mikey shrieked in pain when Gerard started spanking him with the hard brush, tears filling his eyes once more. He wailed and gripped the cushion as the harsh punishment continued, thought he no longer tried to fight it. "You will NEVER steal someone's medication again, you will NEVER buy, make, or use drugs again, you will APOLOGIZE to Frank, and you will accept ANY punishment he decides to give you if he so chooses!"

"YEEEOOOOOOW! YES GERARD!" the bassist wailed, not noticing that the rest of the band had just come in. Gerard noticed though he didn't stop, letting the other men watch the rest of his younger brother's punishment. He finally stopped when Mikey's bottom and upper thighs were glowing red. "Now I want you to clean up that mess on the floor and throw the glass and ALL the syringes away, do you understand me?" Mikey hiccuped and nodded, carefully getting up and rubbing his eyes.

He removed his pants and underwear, setting them in the empty booth before going to get a wash cloth and soap. "Uh, Gee? The fuck was that all about?" Ray asked. "Mikey decided it was a smart idea to try drugs." he said simply, passing the younger Way to go put his brush back. The sniffling and hiccuping Mikey quickly had the mess cleaned up and got Frank's pain pills out of his bunk, giving them back to their proper owner. "I-I'm sorry F-Frankie..." he whimpered. The guitarist glared, though he ended up sighing.

"Just don't do it again, okay? And I know you just got punished, but I'm going to give you one of my own." Mikey just nodded. Frank led him over to the couch. "How many of my pills did you take?" "T-Ten..." "Alright." The guitarist bent him over and swatted him ten times, wincing at the squeal of pain the bassist let out. Gerard then put him in a corner and searched the man's bunk for more drugs, only finding unused syringes and tossing them out. Once Mikey had calmed down, his older brother pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Promise me you'll NEVER touch drugs again." he cooed. "I-I p-promise..." "Good. Because I swear to god if you do then I will tie you down and beat your ass raw with a belt." Mikey whimpered loudly. "Y-Yes sir!" Gerard gave Mikey his pants and underwear back before sending him to his bunk, telling him to rest until it was time to get ready for the set. He ran his hands through his shoulder-length black hair and sighed. "What am I gonna do with him?" he asked himself, the question still running through his head even after they got off stage.

**~End~**

**Phoenix:** And there ya have it! Sorry this took so long, at this time I only have internet if I go up to McDonalds.


End file.
